Sad Eyes
by GayWolfie66
Summary: "Who are you trying to convince, Hales? Me, or you?" She asked quietly. She reached out slowly, as if she was approaching a frightened and injured animal, sighing in relief when the blonde didn't flinch away from her touch. Hayley/OFC Jake/Cadence (Jake/Hayley/Cadence best friendship)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice. :) this is a HayleyxOFC story, so don't read if you don't like. There will be Jake/Cadence in this story, and Kirby/Whoever I feel like setting him up with. Enjoy!

VVHS TROOP HQ, ALBUQUERQUE

"We're gonna miss you, Rey!" Two boys exclaimed as they hugged a tall brunette. Rey laughed and hugged the two back, before swatting them affectionately.

"Alex, Danny, chill." She said. "I'm moving not dying. And I'm pretty sure they have cell service in Lakewood." Rey's hazel-green eyes sparkled with tears as she said this, but she wouldn't cry.

I am Allison Reyes, dammit. Captain of the football team, every girls fantasy, and a badass! I do NOT cry. She thought to herself. But as the two boys hugged her tighter, she let a tear slip. The boys were her best friends, her Troop Mates, and her only real family. Her foster family decided that they didn't want to care for a teenager anymore so she was moving again. Since she was almost eighteen, Rey was going to go back to a group home until her birthday. However, her biological father, Antonio, was released from jail and petitioned for custody. Some twist of fate made them grant it and now she was going all the way to Canada to live with his alcoholic ass.

"Allison." A deep voice boomed. Rey turned around, scowling at the use of her given name. Her troop leader, a man named Mr. Knight, strode towards her. Unconsciously, Rey straightened into attention. Knight was not only her Troop leader, but her JROTC commanding officer as well. Three years of habitual saluting wasn't easy to break.

"Sir, yes sir!" Rey said, echoed by Danny and Alex. She knew without looking that they copied her stance. Mr. Knight smiled warmly.

"At ease, all of you. Just coming in to say good luck, Allison. I've talked to the Troop leader at Lakewood High School, he said that given your outstanding record, he's more than willing to let you into his Troop, even with your... health issues." Rey nodded and smiled, thanking whoever was listening that she was able to finish her senior year with The Troop. Mr. Knight laid a hand on her shoulder. "Allison, I want you to know that if your ever in trouble, you can always call us." He said seriously. Rey hugged him tightly, holding back her tears yet again.

"Here Rey, we got you something." Danny said. Rey pulled away from the hug and took the box from Alex's hands. When she opened it, she gasped.

"You didn't." She said, pulling out the steel knuckle dusters. Alex shrugged before taking them from her and showing her the modifications

"When you put them on and squeeze the lever on the bottom, they become hot. The black button on the side, right here, releases a high pitched frequency when you press it." He shot her a glance. "I don't need to tell you to only press it when necessary. The other end is a kubaton tip. We were going to make them from silver, but steel was a better choice." Rey reverently took them back from him, slipping them on. They fit perfectly and she smiled, knowing why they gave her these instead of a blaster.

_We need to find this thing fast" Rey said. It was only her sophomore year with the Troop and she was already hunting one of the most dangerous monsters out there: the Fenri Lycanis. More commonly known as the werewolf. She shined a flashlight at the map in her hand. "We're almost done with this grid, but the moon is rising and tonight's a full moon. After we finish this area, we need to go home." She finished. Suddenly, Rey heard something land behind her, followed by a growl. Alex and Danny yelled and raised there blasters, but Rey panicked and turned around, her fist colliding with the monsters face. Everybody froze, and even the werewolf looked stunned at what just happened._

_"Run!" Rey yelled. The three teens booked it through the woods, the wolf chasing after them. Rey led her team into a small cabin that was built for emergencies like this. After bolting the door, Rey slid to the ground, wincing. "We need a new game plan." she said. Alex looked at her before laughing. Danny and Rey stared at him in confusion._

_"Sorry," he said between laughs, "But Rey? You just punched a werewolf in the face."_

Rey chuckled at the memory, before frowning. That night changed everything. She shook off the memory and grinned at her Troop.

"You guys rock. Like, seriously, thanks." Rey pocketed the knuckles and picked up her bag. "I'm gonna say bye to the monsters real quick, but then I have to leave." She said. The guys nodded, knowing she needed to do this alone, and that there was one monster on particular. Rey walked down the cell block, nodding occasionally to some of the occupants. She stopped in front of one and faced it full on, glaring into the red eyes of the prisoner inside.

***  
Jake ran into the Troop HQ excitedly, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Did you guys hear? We're getting a new member!" He yelled before kissing Cadence on the cheek. Hayley looked up from the blaster she was working on and smiled at her best friend.

"We heard, Jake. We also heard that the new member is a girl, so we now out number you." Kirby perked up at the word 'girl'. "No dating teammates, Kirby."

"He wouldn't have a chance, anyway." Cadence said. "I looked her up, and she's big on playing around." Kirby shrugged.

"I'm okay with that." He said. Cadence smirked at him.

"She's a player, Kirby. But she prefers toys on the other team." Hayley snickered and Kirby looked disappointed.

"You looked her up? How?" Jake asked. Cadence pulled up Troop Grid, showing them a profile. Hayley stared at the picture. When they received their Troop IDs, they were told to make the face that was most natural, and this girl was scowling like somebody ran over her dog.

"Allison Reyes, goes by Rey. She's seventeen years old, starting her senior year, and moving from Albuquerque, New Mexico. She joined the Troop when she was fourteen and quickly made a name for herself. She declined an offer to work for International her junior year. It says she was almost retired her sophomore year, but the release was cancelled. It doesn't say why, though." Cadence turned in her chair. "The rest I got from Facebook." Hayley kept staring at the girl. Allison Reyes had a jawline to die for, naturally golden skin, green/brown eyes, and even though it was just a picture, Hayley could see the pain and anger in those eyes. But beneath that was sadness. More sadness than a teen should ever have. Hayley was startled out of her trance by Mr. Stockley.

"Well done, Cadence. Now, Allison will be moving here a week before school starts. I want you guys to give her a warm Lakewood welcome!" He said with a grin. The teens nodded and went about their daily chores.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N So I'm taking a bit of creative licensing with this chapter. In this story, Cadence can sense emotions and power. There's a slight, slight, blink-and-you'll-miss-it crossover with Teen Wolf (Allison Reyes, people. Allison Argent and Erica Reyes-played by our very own Gage Golightly- have to be the hottest fanon ship since ever.) anyway, I only own Allison Reyes and the ABQ troop from chapter one. Please review!**

Cadence was in mid conversation when senses her before she sees her. She would swear that an aura of power _rippled_ through the crowd when the doors opened. The halfling turned and inhaled deeply, seeing the Lakewood students part when Allison walked in. Even though is was fall in freaking _Canada_ and there was already snow on the ground, the teen wore nothing but a tight, black t-shirt that showed off her muscles and a pair of jeans. Cadence was half monster and even _she_ was wearing a jacket. Cadence heard a gasp next to her, and turned to face her friend. Hayley stared at the brunette, jaw open and eyes wide. Cadence nearly choked on her saliva when she felt the emotions rolling off the blonde.

Pure freaking _hunger_.

Allison got closer, smirking when she saw them. More accurately, when she saw Hayley. She shot the blonde a wink over her black Ray Bans, and smiled cockily at her blush. Jesus, Cadence thought, even her teeth were perfect. But if the emotions Cadence felt from Hayley were strong when she walked in, Cadence was almost bowled over by the wave that hit her when Allison smiled.

Damn bitch, calm yourself.

Hayley didn't notice Cadence's death glare, or the whispers in the hallway, or how freaking cold she was because Roxanne insisted that they wear their cheer uniforms to school. All she noticed was green eyes and white teeth that were perfectly imperfect and _Jesus was that a tattoo peeking out from under her shirtsleeve_? All the blood rushed to Hayley's face as she faintly registered Cadence coughing like she was choking. Allison Reyes turned the corner out of sight, and slowly everything trickled back to reality. Jake stood next to a spluttering and red-faced Cadence, who looked at Hayley with wide eyes and a WTF facial expression.

"You. Me. Girl Talk. Now." Cadence choked out. Hayley paled. Cadence avoided girl talk at all costs, so whenever Cadence dragged them to the alleyway the school, she knew something was going on. Jake just stood there, confused. He walked up to his girlfriend to find her staring at Hayley in shock. Hayley was staring at the new girl intensely, and she was staring right back as she walked by. He shrugged and went to his art class. Girls were weird.

Rey tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the class to start. She shifted and scowled, adjusting her grey slouch beanie. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the students ambling to their seats and the absent teacher. It was official, Lakewood would be the death of her. Rey was hyperactive, impatient, and used to the hustle and bustle of a sprawling city. Compared to Albuquerque, this place was dead. Even the teacher, who strolled into the classroom _five minutes late_, was slow. She hardly noticed her leg was bouncing until the student next to her pointed it out.

"Take it easy, Crash. You'll break something." He said jokingly. Rey smirked, looking over the teen.

"I prefer Rey. And you must be Jake Collins. You've got an impressive résumé." She said, sticking her hand out. He blinked in shock, but shook it. "You're girlfriend isn't the only one who did her homework. I'm looking forward to working with you in..." Rey glanced at her notebook. "Mime Club? Really? That's kinda lame, dude." Jake shrugged.

"I didn't choose it. Thank HQ and Stockley for that." He responded. "And your not exactly boring yourself, Crash. Troo- chrmm Mime Club International was almost singing your praises." Rey chuckled.

"Not gonna drop the Crash thing, are you?" She asked. Jake smiled.

"Nope." He said. That was when the teacher decided to do his job and silence the both of them.

Meanwhile, Cadence dragged Hayley to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. The brunette started pacing while Hayley looked like she was going to hurl. Cadence turned to her friend angrily and started whisper yelling at her.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you didn't tell me! We're friends! Friends tell friends this kind of stuff." Hayley paled and tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said weakly. _Please don't say it, please don't say it, just ignore it. Please god let her drop it_.

Cadence glared. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you're a _lesbian_!" Hayley covered her mouth and began to shake her head and sob.

"Don't say that! Please don't say that! I'm not gay, Cadence." She began to mutter as she sunk to the ground. "I'm not gay, I can't be." Hayley began chanting under her breath. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay..." Cadence took in the appearance of her broken friend, rocking back and forth on the ground, still repeating the same phrase over and over. Cadence kneeled next to her gently.

"Who are you trying to convince, Hales? Me, or you?" She asked quietly. She reached out slowly, as if she was approaching a frightened and injured animal, sighing in relief when the blonde didn't flinch away from her touch. Cadence gathered up her friend, lifting her from the ground. "It's okay, Hayley. I'm going to take you home and then we'll talk about this. Okay?" Hayley nodded and leaned against the halfling as they left the bathroom and went to her car. After they were gone, Roxanne stepped from the far stall with a smirk.

"Well well well, I think after school I'll cancel cheer practice. I need to pay _Gayley_ a little visit.

**A/N: oh snap! Hayley's got some serious gay panic going on, and what it Roxanne planning? Oh we'll, next chapter is the official meeting of **

**Reyley, at last! And don't worry about Roxy, Rey's gonna play knight in leatherman armor. **

**P.S. When I said "Hot" in the last chapter, I didn't mean actual heat. It's slang for something with a heavy electric current. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
